Arranged Disaster
by Silent Shinobi
Summary: Neji and Tenten totally hate each other, but they get the news that they are arragened to get married to each other! and must spend 2 weeks together! How will they survive? Umm... read to find out! Wots of NejiTenten! [couplings- nejitenten, inoshika]
1. Chapter 1: Play

Arranged Disaster 

Ok… this sounds sooper un-original, but I tried my best XD. After I finish this fan fiction, I'll start one with all the other characters! PROMISE!

Chapter 1 

"Ok my young pupils!" Gai said once his team had gathered.

"Please Gai, we're not 13 anymore," Tenten said as she sat back, "We're like… 18…ADULTS! So stop calling us young!"

"Ok then my adult pupils!" Gai started all over again, "Today, we're going to go out on a little dinner! And by 'we' I mean Lee and me! So…yeah… you and Neji can just stay here and hang out or go home! Lee and I will be off!"

"Get this person away from me," Tenten said, poking at Neji

"Well, I didn't want to be with you anyways," Neji said, looking away

"Theres no way I'd EVER spend 10 minutes with you!" Tenten said.

"Neither would I!"

"I hate you!"

"I do to!"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"You started talking to me first!"

"Guys!" Lee interrupted.

"WHAT?" Neji and Tenten angrily said in unison.

"Sheesh, you're acting like little kids," Lee said, "Ohh! We're not 13! We're actually 10!"

"Please shut up Lee," Neji said.

"Yeah…we'll be going now," Gai said as he rushed out with Lee. And for 2 minutes, Tenten and Neji just sat there. Tenten didn't bear to look at Neji; he was so… ugly and disrespectful. And he didn't want to look at Tenten either, she was just… not cute…

"I'm going home," Neji said.

"You didn't have to tell me, I would have figured that" Tenten said.

"I just wanted to be 'respectful' to you since you keep on fighting with me!"

"Well, go home already!"

"I was on my way until you started talking back at me!"

"I'm not going to talk to you anymore!"

"Fine! I'll just ignore you and be 'disrespectful!'"

"Oh, shut up Neji! That was 5 years ago!"

"I'm going now!"

"Fine! Leave!"

"Goodbye!"

"BYE!"

"I'm LEAVING!"

"Then GO!"

"You didn't have to yell at me!"

"LEAVE DAMNIT!"

"I'm leaving right now!"

"Then why aren't you going?"

"I'm on my way!"

"Then go!"

"FINE!"

And just like that, Neji jumped home.

Humm… that baka bitch Neji… Tenten thought. Back then, Neji always drove Tenten into trouble… a little…too much trouble. That's kinda why they kept fighting.

Tenten didn't feel like going home, it was a nice day out side. So warm… and the couch the was sitting on was really soft and…

"Hi," Neji said.

"What do you want bitch?" Tenten asked Neji.

"I left my kunai pouch."

"You didn't need to tell me. Just take it and go."

"Well, even if I didn't say hi you'd still ask me what I was doing here."

"Great. Now go."

"I'm going to leave soon."

"Great. Leave me alone."

"Let me find my kunai pouch."

"Where'd you leave it?"

"I don't know."

"Then look for it!"

"Stand up so I can find it on the couch!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"JUST STAND UP WOMAN!"

"Fine! I'm standing up!" Tenten said as she angrily stood up, "Are you happy now?"

"I never said I'd be happy if you go up," Neji said as he looked for his Kunai pouch.

"I was just checking!"

"Why would you care if I'm happy?"

"Neji! It's just a damn line to get back at you! DAMNIT!"

"Why do you want to get back at me? I just asked you to stand up!"

"ARGH! You're so immature Neji!"

"How am I being immature?"

"JUST GO AWAY AND SHUT UP!"

"Which one do you want me to do first?"

Tenten pulled out her kunai pouch and threw it at Neji.

"You can use mine! I have more at home! No get out of here!" Tenten yelled at Neji.

"Aren't you going to go home? It's 9:00"

"Why would you care? It's nice out side!"

Neji stood quite for a second. He had no more come back lines at the moment.

"I'm going now," Neji said randomly, "HAPPY!"

"Yes I am! NOW GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

Neji made an angry look at Tenten and just jumped away.

Tenten sat back in her seat and relaxed.

"Argh! That Neji! Wait til I get my hands on him… I'll CRUSH HIM!" Tenten thought. "But I should be getting home… mom wants me to meet the person that I have to marry… stupid arranged marriage…."

So, Tenten walked home wondering about the guy she was about to marry in a couple of months. She's never really meet him before. Was he tall, or handsome? Was he strong and tough and sexy? Or was he fat… no way, her parents wouldn't choose anyone like that! Would they…?

Tenten slid the door open to her house, and her mother was waiting by the entrance.

"Oh! There you are, sweetie!" Tenten's mom said as she rushed in and hugged her wittle Tenten, "You're late! Your fiancée will be here soon! Hurry and get dressed!"

Tenten's mother shoved her into her room and Tenten quickly got dress. She seriously couldn't WAIT to meet her fiancée for the first time! Oh god! It's going to be awesome! Hopefully he's nice… he he he…

Tenten quickly rushed down the stairs once she was dressed. She was in a purple kimono, with her bun down so that her hair reached down to her shoulders. Her mother forced her to hold a fan because she looked cute that way. But acting girly made Tenten sick.

She waited in the living room for her fiancée to enter, just thinking about what he'd look like. Hopefully he wasn't too buff or too skinny… no one likes those super buff guys… and he'd better not be chubby.

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang. He was finally here! But Tenten could barely move in her long kimono, so she just temptingly waited for him to enter the living room.

"Oh! You're here!" Tenten's mother said from a far distance, "Wow! You look handsome today!"

_Oh! YES! He's handsome!_ Tenten thought, _Well…in my mother's opinion. HE'D BETTER BE HOT!_

"It's good to see you again," Said a male voice. It was a pretty old voice, so Tenten figured it was the guy's dad…or… whatever…

"My nephew will be staying here for a week, just to get along with his fiancée," The older male voice said.

"And next week, she'll be staying at your house!" Tenten's mother said, "Oh! Come in the living room! Tenten is anxious to meet your nephew!"

So, they slowly walked towards the living room. DAMNIT! The living room was on the other side of the house! Oh well, more temptation!

Tenten could hear the footsteps… slowly getting louder and louder… coming in her direction… just any minute now… he'd walk in…. that handsome hottie that Tenten was going to get married to… he's getting closer… a few more steps and… oh god he's probably going to be hot! Ok… focus… a few more steps…. He'll be here soon… (trying to get this temptation in the audience).

"HOLY CRAP!" Tenten yelled once she saw whom she was getting married to.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The guy said.

You guessed it. Or, you might have read the fan fiction summary .It was SHINO! Sike! No…really…it's Neji.

"Are you serious? You're actually forcing me to marry HIM!" Tenten asked her mother.

"Oh! You two know each other! That's great!" Tenten's mother said.

"Omigosh mom! We're like…ON THE SAME TEAM!"

"Well, since you two know each other, you'll be spending 2 weeks together! One week here and the other week at Neji's house!" Neji's uncle said.

"You guys are literally torturing me," Neji said.

"Don't worry! I bet in two weeks you guys will get along perfectly!" Tenten's mom said, "Now Neji, get your things! You'll be sleeping with Tenten in her room!"

"WHAT!" Tenten and Neji screamed.

"No way! I'm NOT sleeping in the same room with him!" Tenten cried.

"Yeah, she's gonna kill me uncle!" Neji also cried.

"Well, I guess it's ok if we just separate you two for a little while," Neji's uncle said, having a little mercy in Neji.

"Ok, Neji, you can sleep in the guest room, right across from Tenten's room!" Tenten's mom said.

"Thank you SO MUCH Ms.Tenten's mom!" Neji cried, "You have no idea how grateful I am!"

"Ok Neji, get your stuff and get ready for bed!" Tenten's mom said.

Neji quickly grabbed his stuff, ran to the guest's room and shut himself in there, slamming the door.

"I HOPE YOU LIKE IT HERE!" Tenten yelled to Neji as she went into her room and slammed the door.

"Yes! I think I'll have a GREAT time!" Neji yelled back from his room.

"MAKE YOURSELF COMFY!" Tenten yelled back.

"I don't think I'll be able to!"

"Well shut up and go to sleep!"

"I was about to until you told me to like it here!"

"I wanted to make sure you were doing ok! GUEST!"

"Well shut up so I can go to sleep!"

"FINE!"

"GOODNIGHT!"

"I'M GOING TO SLEEP!"

"At least say good night damnit!"

"FINE! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight to you too!"

"Go to sleep!"

"I AM going to sleep!"

"Great then! Good night!"

"GOODNIGHT!"

….

"Wow, they sure do fight a lot," Neji's uncle said surprised.

"Oh don't worry, they'll get along," Tenten's mom said.

…

"ACKKK! WHAT THE CRAP IS THIS!" Tenten screamed, "NEJI YOU BITCH!"

Tenten stomped over to Neji's room and threw a toy spider at Neji's head that she found on her pillow.

"NICE JOKE!" Tenten yelled.

"How do you know it was me?" Neji smartly asked.

"Because YOU'RE the only one who pulls spider pranks on me!" Tenten screamed, "And plus, it has YOUR name on the tag! NOW GO TO SLEEP!"

Tenten walked out of the door and slammed the door. Then opened it again.

"AND DON'T PULL ANY TRICKS!" Tenten shut the door again.

"Just wait til you find what's under your pillow…" Neji said.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm going to sleep now!"

"Great. Go away."

"I am away! I'm in m room!"

"Great, then sleep!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"Fine! Good night!"

"GOOD NIGHT!"

…….

"Ok then, maybe we should reconsider this arranged marriage," Neji's uncle said again, only really really surprised that his own nephew pulled a prank like that.

"Just give them a week," Tenten's mom said, "Don't worry, I know how to handle this. You can go home now, everything will be ok."

"Alright then…"

Neji's uncle left and Tenten's mom went to her room. It was getting late.

This arranged marriage is going to turn out as a disaster… Neji thought as he rested his head on the bed Why can't I marry someone who I will love…. Hph… probably the main house's fault… I bet they WANTED me to marry someone I hated. Stupid main house… grrr…. Hmmmm…. Hey…? What is that sound? 

Neji could hear a beautiful sound coming from somewhere, so he got out of his room and tried to look for that beautiful sound. It was coming from Tenten's room.

He slowly opened her door and peeked in. Tenten was playing the violin!

_It's so beautiful…_ Neji thought_, The violin, not her. Wow! How can she play so good? It's so relaxing…and soothing… _

Neji watched Tenten play, her back facing him so she didn't notice Neji. The way she was holding the bow and moving it was so swift, and the vibrato was done perfectly.

"ARGH!" Tenten yelled, "I keep messing up at that measure! Ok… remember… it's "A" then "G sharp"! I'm so use to playing "G flat"! Ok… it's … "A"… "G sharp"… "F sharp" "G sharp" then "A" and here comes the solo…"

Neji had no clue what she was talking about (if you're a violinist, this stuff is simple). But once Tenten picked up her violin and started playing again, Neji was all relaxed and in his "happy" mode!

Neji went back to his room and the music of Tenten's violin put him to sleep.

_She plays so beautifully… _Neji thought once more, _Don't stop playing, Tenten… _

End of Chapter 

Yay! My SECOND Neji/Tenten fan fiction first chapter: COMPETE! He he… that was long 00. 8 pages on Microsoft word, but most of it was arguments XD. Oh well, I'll update tomorrow! (has already finished the whole ff in computer! Ha ha ha!)


	2. Chapter 2: Rewind

Arranged Disaster 

Arigatou kiokichan, Himawari and moonlightpath for the nice reviews!

Wahh! Neji and tenten totally hate each other! If you want that to all go away, keep on reading XD. Oh yes! I don't own the Series Naruto, nor do I own the characters, etc. Although I'd like to…he he he…

Chapter 2: Saturday: Rewind 

Beeep beep beep! It was the alarm clock. Tenten angrily hit it to make the sound shut off, and struggled to get up from her bed. She was still in her pajamas, they were pink with super cute pandas heads all over it!

Anyways, Tenten walked down the halls and saw Neji at the kitchen eating cereal. Yummy cereal! Rice Crispy Treat cereal to be more specific! They're everyone's favorites, even Neji! (not literally).

Then Tenten remembered… _Oh Yeah! Neji's staying at my house for a week! Crap…_

"Aren't you going to sit down and eat, Tenten?" her mom asked as she cleaned the windows.

No way. Her mom wanted her to sit next to Neji! That's like… nearly hell!

Tenten refused not to sit next to Neji, yet her body forced her to. Crap!

Once Tenten sat next to Neji, she scotched her chair away from him.

"What? Are you afraid of me?" Neji asked Tenten.

"No, I'm keeping a distance from you," Tenten responded.

"Yeah, right. You're just afraid that what happened in 5th grade will happen again… only in public!"

"SHUT UP! Don't remind me of that you bitch! It was YOUR fault"

"No it wasn't! I told you, Lee did it!"

"Well… you were the one who was holding me down!"

Neji had nothing else to say. He just got up and went towards his room.

"I have nothing else to do," Neji said, "I'll be in my room. Just knock if you need me."

And Neji continued to walk.

**Author**: Ok, I'll stop the fanfition right here for a sec. You're probably wondering: What the heck happened between these two that made them start fighting? Ok, fine. I'll tell you the story…

**8 years ago…**

It was an ordinary day at Konoha's Ninja Academy. Tenten walked into her classroom.

"There's Neji!" Tenten thought as she blushed. Back then, she was totally in love with him.

Tenten went to take a seat in her assigned chair, which was right in front of Neji. Once she sat in the chair…

PPPHHHRRRRPPPP….

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neji and Lee laughed behind Tenten.

"Ha ha, very funny Neji!" Tenten said, taking the whoopee cushion from her seat and threw it at Neji's face.

"I'm so sorry but THAT was so funny!" Lee said as he banged his fist on the table.

"You guys are so immature!" Tenten said, "You should learn to be more polite to women like me!"

"Oh? You're a woman? We didn't realize that!" Lee said, "You act so much like a guy! Maybe we should check…

Tenten blushed and slapped Lee across the face.

"LEE YOU---BAKA!" Tenten yelled.

"Ouch! That hurt! Neji, hold her down," Lee said. Neji nodded and held her arms behind her back.

"When I said I was gonna check, I meant I was gonna check," Lee said.

"LEE YOU PERV!" Tenten said as she struggled to have Neji let go. But he was holding too tight.

Tenten was wearing one of those zipper jackets, so Lee slowly pulled down the zipper and…

"HOLY CRAP!" Lee yelled falling to the floor, grabbing his you know what. As you can tell, Tenten kicked Lee in the place where he shouldn't have been kicked. Naughty Tenten.

Neji let go of Tenten to help Lee out, and Tenten just ran away home. Crying. Well, Lee only pulled down like… 5 centimeters of her jacket, but it still was a big deal.

Since then, Lee and Neji kept pulling pranks on Tenten until they reached 12 when it wasn't very funny anymore. But Tenten still hated them and they always fighted.

Present 

Neji laid on his bed, well, Tenten's guest room bed, and watched TV. There was nothing else to do. Training would be pointless because he was already pretty strong.

Well… training wasn't really much of a bad idea.

So, Neji went out of his room and heard something coming from Tenten's room. It was that beautiful sound he heard last night. Tenten's door was already opened, but her back was turned like the other day, so Neji watched her play the violin.

She moved the bow so swiftly it was hard to keep his eyes off her. It was like a ride on the lake when the cherry blooms fell off the trees. The song was very beautiful as well.

Then the sound stopped and Tenten turned around.

"Neji, why are you watching me?" Tenten asked Neji. Neji was surprised that she could sense him. Well, any ninja could… but it was just so weird seeing Tenten doing it.

"It's nothing," Neji said, turning away.

"Ohhh! Are you getting into classical music, Hyuuga Neji?" Tenten laughed. Neji showed that "Yeah right" look on his face.

"I just didn't know you played the violin," Neji said.

"Heh. I thought you figured that I could, didn't you see me at the konoha graduation festival playing in the orchestra? Or maybe you didn't care and just hung out with Lee?"

Neji just sighed and walked away.

"I'm going out to train," Neji said.

"Wait a minute…" Tenten said. Neji stopped to listen to Tenten.

"I'm having a concert next week on Friday," Tenten started, "I know even if I didn't tell you, you'd go anyways because my mom would make you go there. But I just wanted to give you a heads up. I'm having a solo…so… I just wanted to let you know…"

Neji only smiled.

"You're having a solo, huh?" Neji said as he walked into Tenten's room.

"You don't mind if you play it right now, would you?" Neji continued as he sat on her bed.

"Right now?" Tenten asked, surprised Neji even asked her to play it.

"Sure."

Tenten picked up her violin and moved her fingers to the correct location. She put her bow on the string and whispered to her self,

"one and two and tree and four and…"

Then began playing.

The song didn't sound very classical, more like as if it were a thunderstorm. Or a sad moment. At least that's what the song seemed like. Tenten was able to play really fast notes on her violin, she was really good. The sound she was getting out of it was practically perfect, it was just the song sounded very weak for some reason. Yet… it was so beautiful. Neji was amazed at the techniques that Tenten was doing, thinking "Wow… I could never do that…"

Finally, Tenten put her violin down.

"The song isn't finished, But I'll stop right there," Tenten said, "But the song is like… 15 minutes long. I didn't want you to sit there for 15 minutes just watching me play. The song is called Concerto in D minor, Op. 47. It's one of my favorite songs. Took me forever to learn."

"Wow," Neji said, "It's a really nice song. 15 minutes? That's really long."

"Heh, yeah. But I've been playing the violin for as long as I remember. I love it so much."

"Well, it's late," Neji said getting up, "I guess I'll go out to train before it gets a little too late."

"Ok then," Tenten said, picking up her violin, starting to practice.

"_Oh great, she's playing again… I can't help it… the sound is so beautiful… I have to stay…"_ Neji thought. But he had to go, or else Tenten would think he's a total jerk for some reason. So, Neji walked out of the room, but stood quietly next to her door out side, listening to her play. It was just perfect the way she played. So mesmerizing… and soft…

He stood there until it was late at night. Tenten practiced for so long, Neji couldn't help but love it. So much that he forgot to train. Oh well, it seemed worth it.

End of Chapter

Waiiii! That chapter sucked XP. I couldn't add too much humor to it, it was supposed to be some romantic scene! But I guess the flash back was done ok . Thank you so much for reading it! You totally rock! Oh! Yes! I don't own the song that Tenten played, nor did I make it up. It's a real song and I have the sheet music and midi version of the song if you're interested, just email me. But I highly doubt you are TT. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Broken

Arranged Disaster

Ok, that you for the nice reviews everyone! My dad didn't let me on the computer, that's why I updated so late! SO SORRY! Anyways… it's up…

Chapter 3: Monday: Broken 

"_Arrêt! Tim!" A woman yelled, chasing after a man_

"_Ce qui?" the man asked. _

"_Tim…" the woman said, "Je…je…. J'AMIE VOUS! Beaucoup….j'aime vous…"_

_The man stood there confused. _

"_Melanie…" the man said, "Je t'aime…aussi…."_

"What the crap are you watching, woman?" a deep voice asked from behind.

"ACK!" Tenten screamed, "Neji! Don't just come up on me like that!"

"Are they speaking in Hawaiian or something?" Neji asked "TIM! J'AIME VOUS BEAUCOUP!"

"Shut up Neji. I just like watching this series, it's really good," Tenten said, "And it's in French, not Hawaiian. Baka."

"Melanie… Je t'aime aussi!" Neji said imitating their voices. Then he started laughing. And then Tenten threw the remote at his face. Then it wasn't all that funny.

"Why don't you go make yourself useful and clean up the bathroom or something," Tenten said, continuing to watch her show.

"The bathroom?" Neji asked, "The one that YOU used? I pass… I'd rather clean up your garbage can…"

"Go help yourself," Tenten said, pointing to her dirty garbage can.

"Ok, I pass that too," Neji said, scooting away from the garbage.

"Aren't we supposed to meet Gai and Lee at the ramen place?" Neji reminded Tenten.

"Yeah," Tenten said, turning off her TV.

"Then lets go," Neji said, heading out the doorway.

"Ok" Tenten followed Neji.

"Don't follow me, or else people will think we're bf gf."

"Don't be so immature, Neji, we're getting married in 2 weeks."

"But…. It's still weird… me….with you… people will think that I would have a much more prettier girl friend!"

"Oh! I get it! Well… everyone will think that I would have a much more smarter boy friend!"

"Ok, just stop it Tenten. When you argue with me, it doesn't sound right. Seriously. You can't argue good."

"ARGH! You hate everything about me!"

Tenten threw a pillow from the couch at Neji's face. Then Neji threw it back.

Tenten used the pillow that Neji threw at her and tackled him with it. Then Neji grabbed a pillow and all of a sudden it became some sort of pillow fight. And somehow, it got on the floor.

Lee and Gai suddenly walked into Tenten's house, and were totally shocked to see what Neji and Tenten were doing.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys got along so quickly!" Lee said, smirking a little.

"Remember Tenten, no babies until you're 21!" Gai said.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked. Then see realized that she was on top of Neji, with a pillow, and Neji was on the ground and… you get the picture.

Tenten jumped off of Neji and Neji got up.

"WHAT THE CRAP WE'RE YOU DOING TO ME, TENTEN!" Neji said, acting like he just realized what happened.

"Oh god, the mental image is stuck!" Tenten cried as she tried to get it out of her head.

"Woo hoo!" Lee said, patting Neji's back, "Nice one, Neji! Try it on the bed next time!"

"Now Lee, don't encourage them," Gai said, "Sex free is the way to be!"

Everyone just starred at Gai, thinking "oh god"

"No wonder he has no wife," Neji said to Lee.

"That was just…. disturbing," Tenten said, backing away from Gai.

"So!" Gai said, "The mission is only for the female members of the team ONLY. This means Tenten!"

"Ok then," Tenten said, "So what's the mission?"

"Go to the ramen bar and they'll tell you from there," Gai explained.

"Ok then," Tenten said, walking out of the house, "What's Neji and Lee gonna do?"

"Oh, they'll be with me!" Gai said.

"Ok…" Tenten had a feeling she couldn't trust Gai. Oh well, Tenten continued to walk out of the door and shut it.

"Phew, she's gone," Gai said, sitting on her couch.

"Ok guys, free time."

"Are you serious, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, "You're really giving us free time? That's so awesome!"

"So what do you want to do?" Neji asked Lee.

"Let's go mess up Tenten's room!"

"Huh? Isn't that a little… bad? Won't we get in trouble?"

"Neji Neji Neji… you have a lot to learn. Come with me."

Lee went into Tenten's room and Neji followed him. Once Lee entered Tenten's room, he started messing around with her bed.

"Lee, you should get out of there," Neji said, "You're acting immature."

"You're sounding like Tenten now," Lee said, laying on the bed, "Live a little damn it!"

Lee headed for Tenten's closet and looked through her dresses, then saw something he wasn't supposed to see.

"Neji! Take a look at this!" Lee said, pointing at something in Tenten's closet.

"No," Neji said, watching Lee destroy Tenten's room.

"Seriously! Come look!" Lee said. Then he took out the thing he was pointing at.

Neji's eyes widened.

"Whoa…," Neji said, "What is that?"

"I don't know," Lee said, poking at it.

"I think it's a bra," Neji said, blushing a little.

"Of coruse!" Lee said, "It's a bra! Whoa… it's really big…"

"Lee, try not to get those thoughts in my head…" Neji said.

"Do you really think Tenten's…. you know… are…. Big…?"

"Oh god, Lee! I can't believe you're even thinking about that! You're some sort of pervert!"

"He he he…. I'd really like to see them…" Lee said. Neji only hit Lee upside his head.

"We should get out of here," Neji said, heading out of Tenten's room.

Lee only looked around Tenten's room more, and found a box. What'd he do with them? He opened it.

"Holy crap!" Lee said, "Neji! There's a whole lot more here!"

"Oh my god!" Neji said as he looked inside of the box.

"Theres so many…" Lee said, looking at them as if it was treasure.

"Ok, I'm done here," Neji said walking away.

"You know you want to try one on, Neji… you'll look more feminine!"

Neji only twitched and walked away to the living room.

"Hey! I found another box!" Lee said, opening the box, "Hey! These aren't bras… it's just some kind of wooden thingy… oh well…"

Then Neji heard something being thrown. He ran back to Tenten's room, hoping Lee didn't totally mess up Tenten's room.

"LEE YOU BAKA!" Neji said once he saw what Lee had thrown. It was Tenten's violin, and it was broken.

"What? It's not like it's anything important," Lee said, as he looked through more of Tenten's stuff.

"IDIOT!" Neji said, strangling Lee's neck.

"That's Tenten's violin!" Neji yelled at Lee, "She's having a solo next week and you totally destroyed her violin! BAKA!"

"What?" Lee asked clueless, "Tenten plays the violin? And she's having a solo! Why doesn't anyone tell me these things!"

Before Neji could beat up Lee, he could hear the front door open.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Tenten said walking in.

"Holy crap! It's Tenten!" Neji said. Lee and Neji quickly cleaned up her room and hid her broken violin under her bed and quickly walked into the living room, acting like nothing happened.

"Hi Tenten," Lee said as he waved his hand, "Why are you back so soon?"

"It turned out the mission was to do gardening projects," Tenten said, "We weren't getting paid, so I decided to come back home."

"Well, what a mess," Neji said, trying to catch his breath after cleaning Tenten's room.

"Yes, it was a mess…" Tenten said, "Well, Lee and Gai! You can leave now! I'm going to my room to practice my violin!"

"NO!" Neji and Lee said in unison.

"Um…well," Neji started, "I know when you start practicing on your violin, you play for a really long time, so…I just wanted to… umm… stop you from playing on the violin so we can go on a date since we're getting married next week!"

Tenten just stood there, her eyes were starting to widen.

"Are you serious?" Tenten asked, "Is this some sort of joke?"

"No! Come on, lets get ready to go!" Neji said as he grabbed his wallet.

Lee dropped his mouth, but realized that Neji was only trying to avoid Tenten from going into her room.

"This is so sudden Neji," Tenten said, "Are you sure you're not pulling some prank?"

"Why would I pull such a dirty prank?" Neji said, "You are my fiancée, right?"

Tenten had no choice but to trust him.

"Just wait for me out side," Neji said, "I'll be out in a minute." Tenten walked out, and Neji went towards Lee.

"Buy her a new violin by the end of this day, or Ill KILL you," Neji whispered into Lee's ear.

Lee took the threat and walked out of the house with Neji, then headed towards the music store.

"So, where are we going Neji?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Ummm… there's a carnival today," Neji started, "Want to go?"

"Sure," Tenten said.

"_He's trying to pull a trick on me! I know it!" _Tenten thought as she walked beside Neji.

What were the possible tricks Neji could have done?

1.A re-do of what happened 8 years ago

2.A spider trick

3.He will "accidentally" make her fall off a bridge

4.When doing bumper cars, he can ask the bumper car manager to blow up her car

5.Ask someone to kidnap her and Neji will act "helpless"

6.Another re-do of what happened 8 years ago

"_Yup, but Neji doesn't seem like that kind of person…"_ Tenten thought.

"Ok, I'll buy the tickets," Neji said once they were at the carnival. He went to the ticket booth and Tenten just waited by a tree.

While Neji was in line and Tenten wasn't looking, Neji took out his cell phone and called Lee.

"Did you buy a violin for her yet?" Neji asked Lee on the phone.

"Well," Lee started, "They ran out of violins, so I had to order it. It's gonna come at my house tomorrow at 9:00 am. Around 9:30, I'll sneak it into Tenten's room. But don't let her into her room until 10, just to be safe. She'll probably look for her violin if she's in her room."

"Ok, that's fine," Neji said, "I'm at the carnival with Tenten, so I should go now."

Neji hung up the phone.

Tenten noticed Neji on the phone and thought "_He's probably thinking of a plan with Lee to get at me! That bitch! I shouldn't have gone on this date!"_

"Hey, I've got the tickets," Neji said, "Ready to go?"

Tenten nodded and they both went into the carnival.

End of Chapter

Ok, I'll continue this in the next chapter. If I made this last the whole chapter, then it probably would have stunk :P I'll leave you in suspense until tomorrow. You know what? I might add the chapter today for not updating yesterday TT. So…just expect it soon! (Neji has a cell phone XD).

Yes, I play the violin and I can speak (a little) French. Is that a little too obvious?


	4. Chapter 4: Broken: Part 2

Arranged Disaster

Ok, that you for the nice reviews everyone! My dad didn't let me on the computer, that's why I updated so late! SO SORRY! Anyways… it's up…

Chapter 3: Monday: Broken: Part 2

"Ok then," Tenten said as she entered the carnival with Neji, "Is there a certain ride you want to go on?"

Neji looked around and smirked when he saw a really long roller coaster. There were LOTS of roller coasters that Neji wanted to try.

"There are a few cool rides on the other side of that bridge," Neji said, pointing to the big scary rides.

Then Tenten thought, "_Oh! I knew it! Neji wants to throw me off the bridge! Well, I see how it is. Neji thinks he's all smart! But I'll show him what I got!_

"Ummm… how about we go on all the rides around the entrance first!" Tenten suggested as she dragged Neji to the 3-D theater.

"But I wanna go to the roller coasters!" Neji cried.

"No! Save the excitement for later!" Tenten said.

"Fine…"

5 minutes later…

"Wow, that movie was cool!" Neji said as he took off his 3-D glasses.

"I know!" Tenten giggled as she walked with Neji around the park.

"You should have seen yourself when the pirate shot that big cannon ball at us, you were so freaked out!" Neji laughed.

"Oh, shut up," Tenten said as she hit Neji's back.

"So, want to go on that really big roller coaster now?" Neji asked as he pointed to the roller coaster… on the other side of the bridge.

"Umm…" Tenten started, "Why don't we try a few more rides near the entrance?"

Then Neji thought for a minute.

"Oh, I see," Neji said as he laughed a little, "You're too scared to go on the roller coaster. Chicken!"

"SHUT UP!" Tenten joked as she hit Neji's back again.

"Don't worry," Neji said joking more, "You can just wait for me at the exit with all the other roller coaster cowards!"

"TRY ME!"

"Ok then!"

Neji ran towards the bridge, excited to go on the roller coaster. But Tenten didn't follow.

"Ok, what is it now?" Neji asked as he walked back to Tenten.

"Nothing!" Tenten said, and slowly walked towards the bridge. But when she reached the edge of the bridge, she stopped.

"Tenten, this isn't much of a funny joke," Neji said as he went back for Tenten, "What? Are you afraid to go across the bridge?"

Tenten blushed and looked away.

"No…" Tenten said.

"It's ok," Neji said, "How about you hold on to my arm while we cross! That way, if the bridge happens to break, then you can fall with me!"

Tenten thought about it for a moment. It must be a trick!

"Theres NO way I'm afraid of going across a bridge!" Tenten said as she ran across the bridge.

But once she reached the other side, the bridge broke and Tenten fell down. She was the only one crossing the bridge, and didn't know how to swim. The river she crossed was really REALLY big and so Tenten started drowning.

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled as he jumped in to save her. Not thinking. She didn't drown in that deep, so Neji quickly grabbed her and jumped out of the water on to land.

"Tenten!" Neji cried, rocking Tenten to wake her up. A bunch of people gathered around Neji and Tenten to see if she was ok. After a few minutes, she coughed and woke up.

"Huh? Neji?" Tenten quietly spoke as she opened her eyes.

"Oh god!" Neji sighed in relief, "Some ninja you are, who doesn't know how to swim."

"Shut up, Neji," Tenten said as she got up and hit his arm.

"So? This is the thanks I get for jumping in and saving your life?" Neji asked as he got up on his feet.

"No," Tenten said as she smiled. She got up and pecked his cheek.

"That was!" Tenten said cheerfully. Neji was frozen and his face started turning red.

"_That was the first time anyone kissed me…" _Neji thought as he stroked his cheek.

"So? Are we going on that roller coaster?" Tenten asked as if she was daring Neji.

Neji nodded and the two ran towards the roller coaster.

A few hours later… 

"Oh my god," Neji said as he sat back on a bench, "Do you realize we went on every single ride? And shopped at every single gift store? AND played every game and won every prize?"

"Yup," Tenten said, carrying a bunch of bags and sat next to Neji. Then Neji looked up into the night sky.

"It's full of stars," Neji said, gazing upon the never-ending trail. Tenten looked up as well and was amazed at how full the sky was. Then you could hear booms and crackles. It was fire works. The perfect add on to a night sky full of stars. Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder as the two watched the fire works.

"You know…" Tenten said, "Theres only one ride we haven't been on."

"Oh god…"Neji said about to throw up just thinking about all the other rides they were on.

"No… I'm beat," he said, relaxing as he once again looked at the stars.

"Come one Neji!" Tenten said as she tried to pull Neji off the bench, "It won't be that bad! Come on, I think you'll like it!"

"Fine…" Neji said as he got up and walked to the ride with Tenten.

At the ride… 

"Love tunnel?" Neji said as he read the sign to the ride.

"That's right!" Tenten said, "It's the perfect ending to our fun filled day!"

"Seriously, which amusement parks even have these rides? I thought they all ran out of business!" Neji groaned as he walked with Tenten into the ride.

Tenten and Neji sat on a boat, shaped like a swan, and the ride began.

"Ok, I'm bored, can we leave now?" Neji asked, freaked out from seeing all the hearts and singing birds from the first 2 seconds of the ride.

"Don't be silly Neji," Tenten said, "You can't get off in the middle of a ride!"

"Then they should create emergency exits…"

Neji sat back, quite bored. But then Tenten leaned her head on his shoulder.

"_Oh god…could this get any worse…" _Neji thought, _"Damn it… she likes me!" _

But, Neji un willingly put his arm around Tenten. She just snuggled in with him. Then Neji glanced down at Tenten. His face turned all red.

"_Damn it!" _He thought again, "_She's adorable! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE ADORA-" _

Neji's thoughts were frozen when Tenten kissed his cheek for the second time. Then his face turned super red. Tenten only snuggled in with him more, causing Neji to turn more red.

"_Damn it… damn it…" _was the only thing going on in Neji's head, "_Calm Neji, trun back to normal color. All she did was kiss you in the cheek… no biggy." _

After thinking that, Neji once again relaxed on the boat, making his face turn back to the natural color. But then Neji looked down at Tenten once again. Her eyes were focused on the kawaii things in the ride. She was so precious and…

Neji finally pressed his lips agents hers.

"_CRAP!"_ Neji thought, _"What am I doing?"_

Neji commanded his body to pull away, but it didn't respond, even thought he tried really hard. The only thing that was going on in Neji's head was _"Crap! Do I like her now!" _

Tenten pulled away and started to blush.

"What was that all about, Neji?" Tenten asked him. He only blushed and turned away. So, Tenten giggled a little and kissed Neji's neck, then moved her lips to his.

"_I guess I can't hide it anymore," _Neji thought as he kissed Tenten back, "_I love you Tenten…" _

Before they could kiss and all that stuff any longer, the ride was over.

Neji and Tenten returned to the house, Tenten was on Neji's back all beat from riding a bunch of rides. Neji placed Tenten on the couch and Neji sat next to her.

"Wow, today was really fun," Tenten said, feeling a bit sleepy, "I'm so tired. Neji, can you carry me to my room?"

Then Neji remembered. Lee broke Tenten's violin! So Lee is probably waiting for the violin to come! He mentioned not to have Tenten go to her room until 10:00 am the next day! What was he going to do?

Ok… what exactly did Neji do? He picked up Tenten and carried her bridal style into his bedroom and placed her on his bed.

"Neji, what are you doing?" Tenten asked as she sat up on Neji's bed.

"I want you to sleep with me," Neji said. Well, it was the only way to keep her out of her room! Either that, or he'd be dead in his sleep.

"Come on, it's too early," Tenten began, "Put me back in my--"

Before Tenten could finish her sentence, she was locked in Neji's kiss.

"Don't worry," Neji said, "I won't do anything…. Icky…"

He smirked a little and went under his blankets without changing his clothes.

"Ok then," Tenten said, having no choice but to trust him. She also snuggled under the sheets with out changing. She placed her arm around Neji and stoked his long, silky hair. And not long after that, she fell asleep.

End of chapter

Ok! I finally got this chapter up! Sorry about the long update, I was to busy working on my web sites I barely had time to put this chapter up! Well, I hope you like it! And pwese review!


	5. Chapter 5: Mistake

Arranged Disaster

Yay! I updated more earlier! YAY!

Chapter 5: Tuesday: Mistake

"Nuuuhhhh…" groaned Tenten as she woke up. When Tenten opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Neji, just sleeping right in front of her.

"_He looks so peaceful…" _Tenten thought as she stroked his hair. Then she gave a little kiss on Neji's cheek, causing him to wake up.

"Hmm?" Neji groaned, "Tenten?"

"Good morning," Tenten cheerfully said as she got up off the bed. She skipped over to the kitchen and Neji followed her, rubbing his head.

"What's going on?" Neji asked Tenten as she grabbed her breakfast.

"What do you mean?" She cheerfully asked.

"You're… happy…."

"What, is there something wrong with that?"

"I guess not… why are you so happy anyways?"

Tenten smiled and gave Neji a quick kiss in the lips. Neji was shocked. Was this why she was happy?

"I'm going to go practice on my violin now," Tenten cheerfully said.

Then it came to him. Tenten can't go into her room until 10:00! What time was it? Only 8:30! How was he supposed to stall her for that long!

Neji ran up to Tenten and kissed Tenten in her lips. As they kissed, he pulled her into the living room and licked her neck.

"_Oh god, what the crap am I doing?"_ Neji thought in his head, _"I should have come up with a better way to stall her!"_

Neji held her in his arms and licked her ear.

"Want to go to the movies?" He whispered closely into her ear.

"Noo!" Tenten said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want to keep doing this!" Tenten said. She licked Neji's mouth open and started kissing him. But Neji broke the kiss and rubbed his cheek agents hers.

"Why not?" Neji said, "Want to go somewhere else?"

Tenten slid her hands down his back and toyed with his hair.

"I want to stay here with you, alone," Tenten said.

"_Oh god, at this rate, she'll go back to her room!" _Neji thought, "_Theres no way I can keep kissing her for an hour and a half!"_

Neji had no choice but to take her out of the house. He picked her up bridal style and ran out of the house with her in his arms.

"Neji you bastard!" Tenten screamed, "If you were going to pick me up like that, at least tell me!"

"I only wanted to take you to the movies," Neji said, "I just want to get out of the house."

"Put me down first!" Tenten demanded. So, Neji stopped near a tree and put her down.

"I know a better place to go, follow me," Tenten said. She grabbed Neji's wrist and jumped off to some place.

"Where are we going?" Neji asked her. Tenten just giggled.

"You'll see," Tenten said.

After a series of jumping along trees, Tenten finally stopped. What was this special place? The river. How creative could Tenten get?

"This was my favorite place to go when I was little," Tenten started, "The lake is so clean, the flowers never look dead, and no one knows about this place! It's the perfect way to be out…and alone!"

Neji grinned and stared at the river. It really was clean! There were no fish in it, the river was pure blue. And the grass was fresh and green, as if it weren't touched. There were barely and bugs or small animals to disturb anything, it was just clean and fresh.

Tenten walked over to a tree and leaned agents it. She patted the ground to let Neji know she wanted him to sit there. So, he got up and sat next to her agents the tree.

"You know," Tenten started, "I've never told you this before. Even thought it's really obvious."

She smiled and went up close to Neji's ear.

"I love you," she whispered into it, then rested her head on his arm.

"I never thought I'd EVER say that," she said, "Because I use to hate you."

Neji smirked and leaned his head on hers.

"Well, I never really hated you," Neji started, "I kinda always liked you, since we started in the Konoha Academy. I thought it was obvious because I always like to pull pranks on you."

Tenten got off of Neji's arm in shock.

"Are you serious?" Tenten asked. She looked down and blushed. Then Neji leaned his forehead on hers.

"I liked getting into fights with you because that was the only way I could talk to you," he continued, "I never really meant to say all those mean things."

The face that Tenten made was a combination of shocked and sad, she was crying in surprisement.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't say I liked you since grade school," Neji began, "I was madly in love with you."

He then kissed Tenten in her lips with all his passion, and Tenten kissed him back.

Tenten broke the kiss and rubbed Neji's back.

"If you told me that back then, I would have liked you back," Tenten said.

"Well, I thought you hated me," Neji said.

"Actually," Tenten continued, "I felt the same way for you back then. If you told me, I guess we wouldn't be fighting like this."

Neji kissed Tenten's Neji and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He looked at the sun. It was 10:00. Time to go back.

"I'm going to go on my violin," Tenten said, once they arrived back at Tenten's house.

"Ok," Neji said as he pecked Tenten's lips. She giggled and went off to her room, Neji layer back on the couch.

Lets cherish this moment of silence.

"WHAT THE CRAP HAPPENED TO MY VIOLIN!" Tenten screamed from her room.

Neji jumped up from the couch.

"DAMN!" He yelled out loud, then ran to Tenten's room.

He opened her door and ran right in.

"What happened?" Neji asked. He looked over Tenten's shoulder. She didn't have to tell him. Her violin was pink.

"Damn it Lee…" Neji mumbled.

"What? Lee did this?" Tenten asked, demanding for an answer.

"Uhhhhhhh…."

Lee walked over to Tenten's window with a violin case, then saw that Tenten was holding the pink violin and mouthed "OH CRAP!"

He knocked on Tenten's window and Tenten opened it up.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY VIOLIN!" Tenten yelled.

"Ummm…," Lee said, cluelessly.

"Just tell her," Neji said.

"Uhh…remember when you went out to that all girls meeting?" Lee started.

…

"YOU BROKE MY VIOLIN?" Tenten yelled after Lee explained what happened.

"Yeah, and Neji told me to go out and buy a new one!" Lee said, "But when I went there, they were sold out, so I ordered it. But when I got the violin, it looked totally different from yours! The color was lighter and it had weird patterns on it! So, I went back to the shop and asked them to paint it the natural violin color. Problem was, when it dried, it turned out pink! So, I went out to buy you a new violin while Neji was with you at the carnival and here it is!"

Tenten glared at Neji.

"I knew there was a reason behind you taking me to the carnival," Tenten started.

"Wha--- why are you so mad about it?" Neji asked, "Look at the result of all of this!"

"Don't worry Tenten," Lee started, "I bought you a new violin!"

He handed Tenten the new violin and she opened it up.

"Lee, you're an idiot," She started.

"Huh?" Lee asked, "What is it?"

"This violin is purple," She said.

"Purple and pink violins," Neji started, "Is that even possible?"

"I'M SO SORRY!" Lee started, "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I have to run 500 laps around the field on my hands, then do 1000 push ups while jump roping to make this all up!"

"Lee calm down," Tenten said, "Don't worry about it. The violin you broke isn't really mine."

"What!" Lee asked.

"Yeah, it's only my practice violin!" she said, "My real violin is over at the concert hall! If I kept it with me, someone would have stolen it! Only because it's worth over 1 million dollars."

"W…w…" Lee stuttered.

"You mean… with an 'm'?" Neji asked, quite shocked.

"If you broke the practice violin I had, I could always buy a new one!" Tenten cheerfully said.

"W…w…w…" Lee continued. Neji's eyes were opened wide.

"Yeah, my family is filthy rich!" Tenten said, "One billion yen! Only, I don't spend much of it or else there'd be a fuss!"

Lee and Neji's eyes poped out.

"You mean… with a 'B'?" Neji asked.

"A… a…. b…b…billion…y…y…yen?" Lee stuttered.

"Yup, you didn't need to go out and buy me a new violin, Lee!" Tenten said.

"So I went through all that trouble for nothing!" Lee cried.

"Yup."

"Oh well, no biggy. I took it out of Neji's credit anyways."

"WHAT?" Neji screamed, "IDENTITY THEIF!"

"Well, our problems are solved!" Tenten said, "Wow, this was a weird day, right Neji?"

"He stole my credit card!" Neji continued to cry.

"Oh, you'll get over it! We're rich anyways!"

But, Neji continued to cry as a cute little chibi until the end of this chapter! Which is right now! How ironic :P.

End of chapter 

Okie, this chapter was ok. Sort of cheesy in my opinion, but ok. I tried to add some laughs. The next chapter will be strange. I guess you'll see.


	6. Chapter 6: Apart

Arranged Disaster

Stupid school! Tearing me apart from making this fanfiction! Anyways, I got it all up! YAY!

Chapter 6: Saturday: Apart

"_Just one more week_," Neji thought as he sat back on the couch. For the next week, Tenten was supposed to stay at Neji's house for one week and then on the next Sunday, they'd finally get married.

"_It's all happening to fast…"_ He continued to think.

"Neji-san?" Tenten asked. She saw Neji on the couch, he looked pretty depressed.

"Hmm?" Neji groaned.

Tenten rolled her eyes away from Neji, knowing that he was thinking about something that was bothering him.

"Want to…um… go out for ice cream?" She gently asked. Neji nodded and got off the couch. Maybe some ice cream could make him think right again.

"Wait right here," Tenten told Neji once they arrived at the ice cream store. She ran in and Neji sat on the bench.

"_I'm only 18…"_ He continued to think, "_Am I ready for this? Hn… that question is getting on my nerves."_

He looked up into the sky. The birds were flying free. At least they got to choose who they could mate.

"_Sometimes I wish I could choose who I could marry_," He thought.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten said as she cheerfully came out of the ice cream shop. Neji got out of his seat.

"I wasn't sure which flavor to get you," She started, "So I got you chocolate. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine," Neji said, as he took the ice cream.

The two decided to walk around the park as they ate their ice cream, and around the forest.

"_Maybe if I waited an extra… month?"_ Neji thought, "_God… why don't I feel ready?"_

Neji looked down at Tenten eating her ice cream. It calmed him down a bit, but he looked away after a while, thinking it was kinda rude.

"_I have to be ready!" _Neji continued to think ,"_I love Tenten…right?"_

"Umm…Neji?" Tenten said once she finally took a look at Neji.

"I see…. You…really don't have a thing for ice cream," Tenten said, quite depressed. Neji looked down at his ice cream cone. It melted everywhere.

"Damn!" He said, dropping the ice cream on the ground. There was melted ice cream all over his hand.

Tenten took him to the drinking fountain to clean his hands. There was no bathroom, and no was around anyways.

"Here," Tenten said, taking out her handkerchief and dried down Neji's hand with it. Once Tenten wiped down Neji's hand, she held it up at her cheek. Neji blushed.

"We're getting married next week on Sunday you know," Tenten said, "Are you ready?"

Neji stood silent. Was she thinking the same question, if they were ready for all this stuff? They only fell madly in love with each other in less then a week. And now they're getting married?

Tenten and Neji walked back home, and when Tenten opened the door, Neji's uncle was there, talking with her mom.

"Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked as he walked in.

"Good, Neji," Hiashi said once he finished the conversation he was having with Tenten's mom.

"Pack your things," Hiashi demanded, "We're going back home."

"Tenten too, right?" Neji asked. Well, that was a stupid question. DUH!

"No, she's not coming with us," Neji's uncle stated.

…

"WHAT?" Tenten and Neji both screamed at Hiashi in unison.

"I saw the way you two fought," Hiashi said, "So, I made a decision that you two aren't going to get married with that behavior."

"Hey, you can't just do that!" Neji yelled.

"Well, I arranged you to get married to someone else."

"Who?"

Once Neji asked that question, a girl in a blonde hair pony tail, blue eyes and a purple outfit appeared. You guessed it.

"No," Neji said with his eyes wide open, "You gotta be kidding me. You seriously gotta be kidding me."

"Neji," Hiashi started, "This is Yamanaka Ino."

"Hiya, Neji!" Ino cheerfully said.

"DAMN YOU, MAIN HOUSE!" Neji screamed at Hiashi.

"Wait a minute!" Tenten said, "Mom, did you arrange anyone for me?"

"Well… no, I wasn't expecting this," Tenten's mom said, "Hiashi just walked in and said that Neji was getting married to that Ino girl."

"Then Mom! Do something!"

"Umm… Hiashi, I really think that Neji and Tenten are more suitable for each other."

"No good," Hiashi said, "I've already talked this out with Ino's father. He had already put in thousands of Yen for their marriage. That money should not go to waist."

_"Hmph…"_ Tenten thought," _If Neji was married to me, then we'd put over millions_…"

"Come now, Neji," Hiashi said, leading Neji and Ino out. Neji looked back at Tenten, but didn't bother to give her a hug. Or say goodbye.

"Neji wasn't even fighting that much to get me back…" Tenten thought. The only thing she heard coming out of Neji's mouth was how much the main house sucks and how they should all burn in hell (YES THEY SHOULD!). Go figure.

"Neji…" Tenten whispered as she watched Neji, Ino and Hiashi walk away. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed at her mom, "I loved him mom… honest… I really loved him…"

"I know you did, honey," Tenten's mother said to her.

"Then what am I supposed to do now?" Tenten cried.

"Go up to him and tell Neji that you love him!" She said, "Right now! Go tell Neji that you love him!"

"What?" Tenten said, "Right now? But they just left!"

"Then chase after him. Show him how much you love him and tell Hiashi that you have to be with Neji. Go, right now before you lose them!"

"Right!"

Tenten quickly slipped on her shoes and ran off as fast as she could to Neji's house.

"Wait a minute…" Tenten thought, "Did Neji even mention to Hiashi that he loved me? I don't recall him saying that…."

She slowed down to think about that. Then Shikamaru passed by muttering "Stupid Neji…"

"Shikamaru?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, what?" He asked, "Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for talking…"

Shika continued to walk off. Then Tenten remembered: Shikamaru and Ino use to date! That must be the problem!

"It has to do with Ino getting arranged to Neji, doesn't it?" Tenten asked Shika. He only walked faster and tried to avoid Tenten, but then tripped. Tenten helped him up.

"Ino had suddenly fell in love with Neji once she got the new," Shika said, "Argh! Damn that Neji!"

"Hey, don't say that about Neji!" Tenten said, "Neji was taken away from me because he got arraigned to Ino."

"Oh…well… sorry…"

Tenten glanced over to her right and saw Neji and Ino walking with each other into a…. club?

"Hey," Tenten said, "Let's follow them in."

"What will that do for us?" Shika said.

"Come on, we have to sneak on them, to see if they are actually in love with each other," Tenten said as she walked to the club. She read a sign "Girls night free."

"Guys have to pay 2 bucks," Tenten said, "Um… I have no money, you're going to have to pay to get in."

"Uh… I have no money either," Shika said.

"Argh! You're 17 and you don't even carry around 2 bucks?"

"You're 18"

"Ok… lets stop… here's the only solution…"

* * *

"Oh god," Shika said. He was wearing a dress, his hair was down, he wore make up and held a purse.

"Hey, you make a really nice lady!" Tenten cheerfully said.

"This shirt is so revealing!" Shika complained, "How can girls wear these stuff! Aren't they afraid that the guys will--"

"Oh please. Come on, lets go in," Tenten said walking into the door. The security took Shika as a girl, so the two got to go in for free. What's next?

End of Chapter

Weee! I made this one short and crappy! I was rushing on this chappie, so I hope you like it! Me no support Neji/Ino. That coupling has to die. (no offense neji/ino fans if you're out there…) Oh yeah, sorry... i coppied offa e's otherwise. I'M SO SORRY! I couldn't help it... that scene was too romantic XD but no one seems to watch e's... wahh... you guys don't even know what i'm talking about... wahhhhhh...

**Reviewing reviews XD**

**FireDragonBL**- Okie, I read and reviewed your fanfition And yes… I had to add that… I promise there won't be anymore… Oh, I don't think Tenten is an orpah, is she? They never mentioned it in the anime and I've seen all the episodes… hmm… but I've never read the manga… well… I don't know about it then :P.

**hibiyuru-** ya! Someone agrees with the cheesiness! But I think the same way… I'll try to do better!

**harukakanata**- ha… weird Coincidence:P

**Juya**- aww! Thank you for the nice comment! That's so nice !


	7. Chapter 7: How Troublesome

Arranged Disaster

Stupid web site going down and making me have to put it all back up! TT (don't ask)

Sorry for the delay! My web site went down and I'm trying to get it back up! While my computer was uploading all the big ol' files, I decided to get this chapter doen (apparently, I didn't get any chapters beyond chapter 6 done XD)

Chapter 7: How Troublesome 

* * *

"Neji!" the ruler of the main house called. Neji walked up to him, looking quite depressed. Ino has sitting next to Hiashi.

"Neji," he repeated, "I don't want you to go through the same trouble with Tenten."

"But I wasn't having any trouble!" Neji told back. Hiashi just ignored him.

"I want you to listen to EVERY order that your fiancé, Ino, give you," Hiashi said, "EVERY order."

"…and what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll kill Tenten."

"WHAT?" Neji yelled, "Why are you including Tenten! If you knew I cared so much for her, then why did you want me to marry that Ino!"

"We have our reasons… that you must not need to know."

"Let's go to the club tonight!" Ino said out of the blue.

"What? Club?" Neji asked, twitching.

"Do as she says, neji," Hiashi said as he slowly took out a Kurenai. Neji had no choice but to listen if he didn't want Tenten to die.

And that's how Neji ended up in this dreadful place. A dreadful place we call, a club.

"So, Neji-kun!" Ino cheerfully said as she cuddled next to Neji on a couch. Neji only scooted away.

"You know… this is my favorite song," She said as she twirled circles a around his arm with her finger.

"I don't dance," Neji simply said.

"Hmph, a likely answer," Ino said, grinning as she took out her cell phone.

"Hiashi gave me his phone number," Ino started, "I can call him any time I want to. If you don't listen to me, I'll just take out this little cell phone and give him a phone call. Then, you're Tenten will die the next day."

"Heh. You think little tricks like that is going to stop me?" Neji smirked as he took the cell phone and crushed it on the ground.

"NEJI YOU BASTARD!" Ino yelled, "Do you have ANY idea how much that phone costs?"

She smirked.

"Then I'll just have to tell Hiashi once we get home…"

Neji quickly took out a Kurenai and held it at Ino's throat.

"I could kill YOU any time I feel like it, you know," Neji said as he slowly pushed the Kurenai through her neck. Ino just laughed evilly.

"Is this the best choice?" Ino asked, "Kill me, and the next day, Hiashi will find out and think it's all YOUR fault. Then, what do you think he'll do next?"

"I'll feed you to the beasts then!"

"Heh. Go on. See what Hiashi says when he finds out I'm gone."

Neji had nothing to say to that. At this very moment, he was putting Tenten's life in danger. Ino had the answer to everything. He released her from the Kurenai and sat back down in his seat.

"Damn you, Ino…" Neji mumbled.

"Aw, darn it," Ino said, "I hate this song. We can't dance to this. I know! Why don't you go and get me a drink?"

Well, it was better then dancing.

Neji got out of his seat and walked towards the vending machine.

As he walked to it, he sensed someone following him. He turned back, and the person hid.

"Byakugan…" Neji whispered. This allowed him to see who was following him. Tenten! Duh!

Neji inserted 50 cents into the vending machine and took out some soda (a/n: I wish soda was really that cheap TT) then walked out side to the ally of the club. Tenten quietly followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Damn that Tenten…" Shikamaru thought, as he took a seat at a table.

"This dress is so uncomfortable…"Shika stated, "And this lip stick stuff takes really bad…how can women stand this? God! Why did I even agree to do this! I'm such a dumb ass…"

Shika glanced over ands saw Ino sitting by her self, kicking the air with her feet. Shika grinned and walked over towards Ino.

"I don't think I've seen you around town," Shika said to Ino, with a high-pitched crappy female voice.

"Actually, I'm new," Shika said.

"Ah, you're new!" Ino said, "It's so awesome that people are moving in to our village! Well, I'm Ino! What's your name?"

"Shik---ina… Yeah! Shikina!"

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Shikina! Hey, since you're new, I'll let you in on something!"

"What?"

"I'm getting married next week!"

"oh. Um… to who?"

"You might know him, but since you're new, you probably don't. His name is Hyuga Neji!"

"Grrr…" Shikamaru/Shikina mumbled, "I mean… Oh! Wonderful!"

"Yes, I know! He's getting me a drink right now! I'll introduce you to him once he comes back!" Ino cheerfully said.

* * *

Back to where Tenten and Neji are:

Neji opened up the soda and took a sip at it. Who cared about Ino.

"You can come out now, Tenten" Neji said. Tenten revealed herself from hiding behind a trashcan and stood up.

The two just stood there, starring at each other, until finally, Neji ran up to Tenten, dropping the soda on to the ground (nice going, there goes 50 cents) and squeezed her in his arms. Tenten wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they continued to hold each other.

"Tenten, did you listen to what Ino said?" Neji asked her.

"Well... I just got here," Tenten said.

"_Then… she doesn't know about Hiashi...and…" _Neji thought, "_I don't know if I should tell her or not." _

Neji let go of Tenten and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I should go back to Ino, before she gets mad," Neji said, "When she gets mad, you don't want to know what happens."

Tenten nodded, for she understood. Neji went back into the club and saw Ino talking with a girl.

"Oh! Neji!" Ino said, waving at him, "Hey? Where's my drink?"

"Damnit…" Neji mumbled.

"Oh well, don't worry about it! Meet my new friend, Shikina!" Ino happily said.

"Shikina?" Neji asked. "_That's Shikamaru. It's too obvious. Seriously_." Neji thought.

"What are you doing here?" Neji angrily whispered at "Shikina".

"Just shut up and play along," Shikina whispered back.

"So, anyways, Shikina, this is Neji, my fiancé!" Ino said. Neji coughed.

"Hey, do you have anyone that you love?" Ino asked, "Boy friend, husband, some guy you have a crush on?"

"Well, There is one guy…" Shikina said. Neji raised his eye brow.

"His name is Shikamaru. He's so cute, I can't resist him!" Shikina continued.

"What the CRAP are you doing?" Neji grunted at him/her.

"Just play along!" Shikina whispered back.

"Oh, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, "Ahh… he's so romantic… we use to date and we had lots of fun… I loved him so much…especially his poems…"

"So…what happened?" Shikina asked.

"I met Neji!" Ino said, hugging Neji. Neji moved away.

"Um… anyways… We should get GOING, right INO?" Neji asked as he got up.

"Yeah, right!" Ino said, "See you around, Shikina!"

"Bye!"

Neji and Ino left and "Shikina" sat back on the couch.

"She likes my poems, eh?" Shikamaru thought to him self.

* * *

End of chapter.

Okie, that was crappy TT Anyways, sorry for the delay! The next one will be up tomarrow, if not, the day after tomarrow! I promise I won't make you wait 2 weeks AGAIN! (I'll make you wait 3 wekks ha ha ha! No, jk )


	8. Chapter 8: Lonely Musician

Bleck. It took me another 2 weeks to get this chapter done TT Merrr…. I'm at school and i had nothing to do…so….. yeah…

**Chapter 8--- Lonely Musician**

THUMP!

That was a sound that Tenten heard. It was coming from her bed room window.

Tenten grouchly got up from her bed and walked towards her window. Her hair was down, and all messy, but she didn't mind. THUMP!

That was a sound that Tenten heard. It was coming from her bed room window.

Tenten grouchly got up from her bed and walked towards her window. Her hair was down, and all messy, but she didn't mind.

She opened her window, and guess who was there? Neji!

"Pssst! Tenten!" Neji whispered from out side.

"Huh? Neji?" Tenten asked in joy.

"Don't make too much noise, or Ino will figure out I'm here!" Neji whispered.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Ok, look. I'm thinking of a plan, maybe we can run away from here and get married! If my uncle figures out I married you, he'll defiantly kill me. So, we'll marry in secret!"

"Yes! That's the perfect plan!" Tenten whispered, "When are you planning to for us to run away?"

"I was thinking… tonight?" Neji asked, "Why, do you have any plans?"

"Neji! My violin concert is tomorrow!" Tenten said, "I have to go to it, it'll be the only solo I ever had!"

"Fine, fine," Neji said, "I know how important the violin is to you. How about we run away tomorrow night. I'll be at your house by midnight, be ready!"

"And promise you'll see my concert?" Tenten asked. She trew down a ticket and Neji caught it. When Neji caught it, he noticed a string was wrapped around the ticket with a heart bead on it.

"If you wear that string as a bracelet," Tenten began, "It's just a token of your promise."

Neji grinned and tied on the string.

"I promise, I'd do anything o see your concert."

And after Neji said that phrase, he ran off.

* * *

Once Neji arrived at his home, he snuck into the house, as quietly as he could. He passed the living room and then click! The lights went on.

"And just where were you this late?" said a voice from the shadows. It was Ino.

"Perhaps, you visited Tenten?" She continued.

"Damnit…" Neji whispered, then he stared to run off, but when he ran into his room and locked it, Ino was there.

"I know that Tenten's violin recital is tomorrow," Ino said, "And you're going to sneak out of the house to see it."

"Don't you DARE do anything to hurt Tenten!" Neji fiercely said. He was about to take out a kunai and stab Ino, but that would just do more damage to Tenten.

"If you EVER see Tenten again, I swear, your uncle will KILL her," Ino said.

(What? Kill Tenten? For just visiting her? That's insane!) Neji thought. But he had no choice. His uncle was clearly stronger then him and he couldn't do anything about it. So, Neji got down on his knees.

"Just… don't hurt Tenten," He said. Neji looked down at his arm and noticed the string that Tenten gave him, the token of promise.

"I'm so sorry, Tenten." He whispered.

"Very good," Ino said.

* * *

The days had passed, and Tenten was egarly waiting for the night, when she and him would run away and get married. Ahh… it was so romantic.

But it was time for her recital! The time where she could prove to Konoha her greatness of the violin!

Tenten was waiting back stage for all the other orchestras to finish their songs. She was going to play last.

"Um," Tenten asked the stage manager, "Is it ok if I take a peep at the audience, just to see if someone is here."

"No prob," The stage manager said.

Tenten took a glance at the audience. The ticket she gave him was supposed to assign him a seat in the balcony, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Don't be late, Neji," Tenten whispered.

* * *

And… I'll just stop the chapter here, just for the temptation! Yes, I PROMISE I'll update tomorrow! I swear! This story is getting interesting and I don't wanna stop it here! So, yeah! I SWEAR!

And I did this chapter at school… so… I was limited on time… yeah..


	9. Chapter 9: Lonely Musician part 2

HA! I updated! And it took 2000 times as less then the last time I updated XD

**Chapter 9--- Lonely Musician part 2**

"Why are you doing this to me!" Neji demanded, on the grudge to kill Ino.

Ino stood quite for a second, then turned away.

"That would be something I can't tell you," Ino said. She stood up and walked away.

"But if you think you'll be going to Tenten's recital," Ino started, "I'll make sure she dies the next day."

"Hmph, you don't need to worry about that," Neji said, "Tenten's recital should have ended by now. The concert is over. I'm going to bed."

And just like that, Neji walked past Ino to his room.

Ino looked at the floor as if she was about to cry. But she wiped her face before any tears fell out.

"Why is it that when two people are perfect for each other…" Ino whispered to her self, "they just can't be together…"

* * *

"DAMN THAT NEJI!" Tenten screamed as she punched a bunch of her stuffed teddy bears. She picked one up at threw it at the wall as hard as she could, without breaking it.

"Stupid Neji…" she said, "He's probably with Ino. He probably lied about ever loving me. This was all probably a joke just to make fun out of me."

She grabbed a Teddy bear and started hugging it. She dug her head into the bear and started to cry.

THUMP

A sound came from Tenten's window. A rock hit Tenten's window.

"It must be Neji again…" Tenten thought, "If he thinks I'm gonna run away with him, I'm gonna---"

"HOI! TENTEN! ARE YOU THERE! IT'S ME, ROCK LEE!" a fait voice yelled from outside.

"What? Lee?" Tenten thought, "What would he be doing here at an hour like this?"

Tenten quickly whipped the tears from her eyes and looked in the mirror to check if there were any signs of her crying. Then, she opened up her window and looked out side. And there was Lee, stupidly waving his arms hoping Tenten would notice him.

"What do you want, Lee?" Tenten yelled at Lee.

"Catch!" Lee said as he threw a rock into Tenten's room. The rock had a letter attached to it.

"Dear Tenten, I'm terribly sorry I couldn't come to your recital. But I'm no longer allowed to see you at all. The reason is something that I don't want to tell you. Just keep in mind that I still love you," Tenten read out loud to herself.

"That'll be 50 yen to respond!" Lee said, "Would you like to pay in cash… or cash? I prefer cash… And I'm giving you a discount just because you're my team mate! It's usually 60 yen!"

Tenten grined and took out a piece of paper.

After a few moments of Lee waiting outside, Tenten threw a rock with a letter attached to it.

"Try to get that letter to Neji before tomorrow morning," Tenten said.

"Ok! I'll get it to him right now!" Lee said. And with the blink of an eye, Lee was off.

"Neji…" Tenten said to herself, "I won't be able to see you as well…"

* * *

"Ok, my young pupils!" Gai started. It was just Gai, Lee and Neji. Usually Tenten would say something like "Stop calling us 'young', Gai-sensei". It was just empty without her.

"Psst, Lee," Neji whispered to Lee, "Did you give that letter to Tenten?"

"The first one, or the second one?" Lee asked.

"The second one, you idiot. The response to Tenten's letter."

"Hmmm…" Lee said with an un-easy tone, "Well, I knocked on her window, but she didn't answer. Then I looked through and she wasn't there. I waited for her, because I sorta figured she was in the bathroom or something, but she didn't come back to her room for hours."

Neji had a worried look on his face, but he believed nothing could have happened to Tenten.

"Then, she was probably watching TV in the living room," Neji said, "After this meeting, give the letter to Tenten. And knock on he door this time, not her window."

"Okie dokie, Neji-san!" Lee said.

Like Neji ordered, Lee went off to Tenten's house and knocked on the door. Tenten's mom answered the door.

"Konnichiwa, Ms…. Err…. Tenten's mom!" Lee cherrfully said, "Is Tenten available?"

"Tenten… umm… why don't you come inside, Lee?" Tenten's mom said. Lee walked inside and took a seat on the couch.

* * *

"WHAT?" Neji yelled at Lee the next day, "Tenten ran away!"

"That's what her mom told me!" Lee said, "She said that around midnight, she checked up on Tenten in her room and she wasn't there. And she hasn't been back until today for all I know!"

"Damnit…" Neji thought, "Wait a minute! Did Hiashi do something to Tenten!"

After that thought, Neji ran off from the team meeting.

"Hey! Just a minute there, Neji!" Gai yelled. But Neji kept on running.

"Tenten, you had BETTER not be dead…" Neji thought as he ran back to his house.

end

Yes, I know that chapter was short. But the next chappie will be longer! I promise! Thankies for the reviews! And pwese join the neji/tenten fanlisting, the link is on my author's page :D


	10. Chapter 10: A Recital For You

Ya-ho! I did this chappie in advanced so you guys don't have to wait! Waii!

**Chapter 8--- A recital for you**

It was the perfect time to rain. Tenten had either run away, or was kidnapped by Hiashi. Neji was soon to figure that out as he ran back to his house, soaked in water.

He ran into his house with his shoes still on, not caring. He raced all around the house, looking for his devil uncle. But as he ran through the hall, he slipped and crashed into a wall. Ino happed to be there.

"What's the rush?" She asked Neji. Neji quickly got up and strangled Ino.

"What happened to Tenten!" Neji demanded.

"She's not at her home, eh?" Ino asked, "She ran away. We didn't do anything to her."

Neji let go of Ino, but didn't believe that Tenten ran away.

"How do I know if she ran away?" Neji asked, "How am I sure if you're lying or not?"

"You missed her recital, you got engaged to me," Ino answered, "What do you think she was going to do?"

Neji thought back to the letter that Tenten wrote him. Before, when he first read it, the letter made no sense. After hearing what Ino said, it was all clear now.

"Tenten…" Neji said to himself. He quickly ran out of the house to a place where he thought he could find Tenten.

Ino smirked.

"How's that, Hiashi?" Ino said. Hiashi came out of hiding.

"I can't do anything about it," Hiashi said, "It's part of the Hyuuga prophecy. Anyone in the branch family must get married to someone they truly hate."

"Rules smules, what's the worse that could happen?" Ino asked, "I refuse to marry Hyuga Neji. You can cancel the wedding for us. I think that by now, you guys are able to make a change in your perfect little clan."

"But you swore," Hiashi said, "If you didn't marry Hyuuga, then I'd kill the Nara boy."

"Go on, whatever," Ino said, "I'd like to see you kill Shikamaru. I doubt that you even have the heart to."

And Ino walked out of the house, hoping to never step foot in the Hyuga clan any further.

* * *

"Tenten," Neji said as he walked up a hill to a tree. It was still raining. And there was Tenten. In the river that we mentioned back in chapter 5. She was soaking wet, sitting agents a tree on the wet grass.

"You found me," Tenten said, in a cheery way. Tenten stood up.

They both starred at each other, the rain was pouring. Tenten's hair wasn't done, and even in the rain, she still looked beautiful.

"Tenten… I… " Neji started. But before he could finish his sentence, Tenten hugged him and squeezed him in her arms. She started to cry.

Suddenly, the pouring ran stopped. I mean… it just… stopped.

Neji pulled him self from the hug and kissed Tenten on the forehead.

They could just stay like this forever. Hugging each other in the rain, knowing that nothing could take pull them apart for the moment.

"I'm sorry I missed your recital," He said to her.

"You didn't miss my recital!" Tenten said.

"What?" Neji asked confused, "But your recital was yesterday You even said it yourself!"

"I canceled it right when I figured out you weren't there," Tenten said.

"But… why? You could have become famous if you preformed it!"

Tenten grinned. She went to the other side of the tree and got something. Then came back. It was her violin.

"Now, it'll be a recital for you," Tenten, "Just you, not some big audience."

Tenten sat down and took out her violin. It seemed like she memorized the song by heart and didn't need her sheet music.

She put her bow on the violin and pulled it down, starting the song.

This song was different from the first song that Tenten played for him. It was nothing like a thunderstorm or a sad moment, instead, it was a peaceful song. Neji could notice she was playing differently, not that it was a bad thing. She seemed like she was able to play it much better then the way she could before. She got a much more stronger, beautiful sound out of it.

But, it had to end at some point.

* * *

Silentshinobi: (walks in) nuur… you guys Don't mind if I interrupt for just one minute? Okie, the fanfiction is still going. Guess what! This is the last chapter! But, the neji/tenten ends here. I'm gonna finish of the story with Ino and Shika. So, if you don't like the Ino/Shika coupling you can stop reading the fanfiction right here. Well… read the last 2 paragraphs as well because those have Neji/Tenten. Um… thank you for your time! Now back to the Fanfiction!

* * *

Knock knock. A sound that came for Shika's door. Who could it be? Meh… Shika was too lazy to open the door, but no one else was home to get it. So, he opened the door. And who was there? Ino!

"Hello, 'Shikina'," Ino said.

"Hump. So you knew it was me all along," Shikamaru said. He let Ino into her house and closed the door.

"You know…" Ino started, "I'm not getting married to that Hyuga jerk. It seems like he's not the type of… poetic person I was looking for…"

Shikamaru grinned and hugged Ino.

And all the romantical stuff ends here. Neji and Tenten get married. And so do Shikamaru and Ino. Naruto and Hinata get married as well. Yes, they do get married. I don't care if you say they won't, because Naruto and Hinata have to get married to each other at some point.

* * *

_Neji,_

_Thank you. That is all I want to say to you. For the moment, I don't care if I marry you or ever see you again. You made my life meaningful, and it was something I didn't expect from someone I hated back in Ninja Academy._

_Just remember me in the place that made me truly happy for the first time._

_And never forget me._

_Tenten._

* * *

Fin.

Waiii! That's the end! Thank you for all the reviews everyone, it's the most reviews I've ever gotten in a fanficiton! Well… I promised for a longer chapter then the last one, and technically this chapter is longer by just a few words XD.

Note: I don't own Naruto. This is all made up. Neji never really got engaged to Tenten (although he should) or Ino. Ino never REALLY got married to Shikamaru, and Naruto and Hinata haven't gotten married (yet). I don't own any of the songs I mentioned in this story and none of the events that happened in this story really happened in the Naruto anime or manga (wouldn't it be weird if Kisimoto-sensei ACTUALLY made a chapter in the manga kinda like this XD)


End file.
